


A Little More Attention

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps, abdlgrumps - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, No Sex, abdlgrumps, bottle feeding, commission, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: Holly and Suzy unwind after a stressful week, and Suzy goes into Little mode.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Commissioned fic for Theseus (@theseusinthemaze) on Tumblr!

"God, I have no idea what happened to them!" Holly's voice echoed shrilly through the house. She brushed her short, pastel hair from her eyes as she craned her neck to peer into the kitchen cabinet. Kneeling on the tile countertop, she still wasn't tall enough to see the higher shelves.   Suzy lifted her head from the couch she lounged on in the next room over. 

"You seriously have no wine glasses?" Some frantic shuffling noises responded from the kitchen. "Holly?" Suzy sat up and swung her legs over the side of the couch. 

  "Yeah, not a one," Holly's voice drooped as she climbed down from the kitchen counter. Her stockinged feet landed on the kitchen floor with a soft thud as she let herself down carefully from the counter. "Must've used them all for cosplay, I guess. Maybe Ross broke them, who knows?"

  Suzy shook her head and laughed at Holly's remark. "So... coffee mugs it is?"  

"Coffee mugs it is." Holly popped the cork off a chilled bottle of white wine and filled two mismatched coffee mugs to the brim. Walking carefully and stiffly, she carried them out into the living room where Suzy was sitting.   "Ooh, thank you," Suzy cooed, carefully accepting one of the mugs and taking a long sip. Holly did the same, enjoying its dry and fruity taste as she closed her eyes. "Mm," Suzy swallowed quickly before she spoke. "Where did you get this, Hol? It's really good."

  Holly let out a musical laugh before setting down her mug on the coffee table. "I got it from that Italian place, the one down on Lamar Street. You sure you're enjoying it? You haven't drank in... shit, a long time, Suze."  

Suzy nodded enthusiastically, clutching the now half-empty clay mug.

  "What made you change your mind?" Holly cocked an eyebrow and took another sip as she crossed her legs.  Suzy shrugged, her black lace shawl slipping off of one shoulder and falling into the crook of her arm. 

"I dunno," she admitted. "I guess I've been feeling lately like... like I don't let loose enough. Work is harder than ever - and it's great! Like, it's the best it's ever been - but I need to unwind with more than just... not working, you know?"

  "Yeah, I totally hear you," Holly agreed, nodding slowly and slouching back into the couch. "Let's just forget about it tonight, huh? The guys are on tour, and we've done a lot of work already this week." She picked up her mug and held it out at eye-height towards Suzy; "To letting loose!"  

Suzy smiled wide, her perfectly decorated eyes squinting with happiness, and lifted her mug as well. "To letting loose!" She echoed as they clinked mugs. 

  Hours rolled by, and the wine flowed freely until the last drop. Drinking like fishes, the two girls were now lounging on the floor of the living room, talking and laughing loudly, having shed every ounce of their stress and forgotten about it. Three empty wine bottles sat stoically on the coffee table, as if glassy memorials to their sobriety, and the candles that Holly had lit were now flickering dimly in their puddle of colored wax.

"Hol- hic - I..." Suzy sputtered through a hiccup. 

  Holly interrupted with a punctuated laugh. "Alright, drunky, what do you need?"

  Before Suzy could get another word out, a wet spot appeared - and then spread - across the lap of her jeans. Incredulous, Suzy stood up as fast as she could, wobbling like a newborn giraffe, and apologized profusely. Although she couldn't help it, standing made the piss travel down her leg, wetting the inside of her pants between her thighs.

  "Holly, I'm so sorry," Horrified, Suzy pressed her palms to her cheeks. "I didn't even - hic - I didn't even know I had to go until it - hic - was too l-late..." Suzy pouted, tears welling in her tired eyes.   Wobbling just as badly, Holly sprang up to comfort her. She put her arm around Suzy's shoulders, now shuddering as she cried softly. 

"Suzy, no..." Holly cooed, suddenly donning her bird-mom voice. "Come on, let's get you new clothes." Holly guided her down the hallway to her bedroom, and stumbled over to the bed. She snapped on the lamp that stood on the bedside table, illuminating the guest bedroom - Orph had been hiding in the dark room, and scurried off the bed and down the hallway when the girls entered. Holly guided Suzy to the bed, sat her down, and knelt to tug at the legs of her jeans. 

  "Holly..." Suzy whined, covering her face. "You don't have - hic - you don't have to do this..."  

"I know, Suze," Holly reassured her, furrowing her brow as she struggled to pull down Suzy's pant legs. "But you can't just hang out in pee-soaked clothes. No pee-clothes in my house!" Holly joked, widening her doe eyes and chuckling. Suzy smiled at her friend's attempts to cheer her up; finally, she reluctantly decided to help Holly, and unzipped her pants. Almost at once, the pants loosened and slid off easily when Holly tugged again. She fell backwards onto her ass with Suzy's wet pants, and both girls cackled uproariously.     
"God," Suzy screeched, letting herself fall over sideways onto the bed. "We're such a hot mess right now..." Now she had tears in her eyes from laughing.  "We really are," Holly slapped her knee and threw Suzy's piss-soaked pants into the wicker hamper by the door. "I mean, we're out of wine-"

  "Which is really a good thing." Suzy interrupted, pointing at nothing.

  "-Right. We're out of wine, so we should probably call it quits for the night." Holly was always the voice of reason, the mom-friend, and Suzy knew Holly was right. "There are pajamas in that drawer, but do whatever you want." Holly shrugged, propping herself up against the dresser. Suzy sat up, hopped off the bed, and began to rifle through the first dresser drawer - she pulled out an oversized, faded blue t-shirt, and held it up gingerly by the seams at the shoulders. 

  "This looks good," Suzy decided aloud. She clumsily but quickly took her own t-shirt off and tossed it on top of the dresser, unhooked her bra and threw it there as well, and finally put on the t-shirt. She spun around, as if walking the runway at a fashion show, before taking down her wet panties and stepping out of them. Holly laughed until she couldn't breathe, wiping her tearing eyes, and trying as hard as she could not to sneak a peek at her.   "Now," Holly began to stand up, and unwittingly went into her bird-mom voice once again. 

"You're not going to wet the bed tonight, are you?" She stepped over to Suzy and rested her hands on her shoulders, looking her sternly in the eyes. Suzy giggled at Holly's motherly gesture, not quick enough to think of a witty answer.  

"I... m-might... who knows! I might need a diaper..." Suzy managed to stammer as a yawn broke past her lips.  

Holly turned and scampered to the closet in the guest room - sliding open the doors, she poked around for, well, something. Suzy craned her neck to see what it was Holly was so bent on finding. After a minute or two, Holly sprang up triumphantly, waving a length of light pink terrycloth.   "Don't wanna risk it," Holly squealed, her cheeks the same cute shade of pink as the towel. She stooped once again, and hoisted the towel between and up Suzy's legs. "There ya go," Holly's high-pitched voice sang as she fastened the makeshift diaper around Suzy's hips. "All ready for bedtime!" She sat back on her heels, admiring her work with a wide smile.  

Suzy looked down at the diaper that Holly had fashioned for her. The bulky outfit was strange to wear; of course the last time she wore something like this, she was much too young to remember. It kept her legs from touching as they usually did, and it caused her to waddle like she was a child learning to walk. Suzy giggled, the effects of the wine fading now, and Holly stood up to help her into bed.   "Alright, baby birb," Holly cooed, pulling back the duvet and the sheets. She waited for Suzy to climb onto the bed before tucking her in and giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight, little toot!" Suzy's eyes fluttered closed and the image of Holly turning out the light and leaving the guest room nearly faded from view.  Just as Holly was about to close the door, Suzy sprang up in bed, the oppressive feeling of the darkness closing in on her.  

"Howwy!" Suzy couldn't help but let her little-speak take over her words.

  In a split second, Holly opened the door with a confused look in her eyes. "What is it, Suze?"

  "...It's too dark." Suzy pouted.   Holly furrowed her brow - this wasn't how Suzy typically acted. She knew Suzy needed a little more attention than usual, and she was eager to find out what exactly she wanted. Holly made her way over to the bedside and turned on the small lamp on the nightstand. Its rosy glow was comforting to Suzy, who looked happier already all snuggled in the blankets. 

  "Better?" Holly rubbed Suzy's shoulder lovingly as she stood beside her.   

"Y-Yes," Suzy nodded; she was getting comfortable now, but still wanted something more. "Holl... can I, um..." She watched Holly's face, and could see Holly's eyes trying to read what Suzy would ask for next. "Can I have...a b-bottle, please?" 

  It struck Holly as an odd request at first, but then realized Suzy was going into full little-mode. She and Suzy had talked about it before - it wasn't often that Suzy wanted to be babied, but when she did, she needed it badly. Holly was all too willing to give the little her attention. She obliged, and kissed Suzy on the top of her head. "I'll be right back!" she promised, scurrying out of the room. Holly filled a baby bottle, leftover from some cosplay or another, with cold water from the fridge. 

When she came back to the guest room, Suzy was sitting cross-legged and propped up against her pillows - a childish grin lit up on her face when Holly entered the room, and she reached out instinctively for the bottle.   "Ah, ah! I don't want you spilling this all over the bed," Holly warned as she sat down on the bed next to her. Putting one arm around Suzy's shoulders, she gently tilted her back, cradling her against her chest. The cozy feeling of Holly's motherly arm wrapped around her thin body took her mind completely away from its usual place - she wanted nothing more than to be babied until the sun came up. Holly put the rubber nipple of the bottle up to Suzy's pouted lips, gently guiding it into her mouth. She tipped the bottle upwards, and let Suzy suckle. "There, that's a good baby birb." Holly sang, beginning to rock Suzy gently. A wave of comfort washed over Suzy, and she drank from the bottle until she nearly lulled herself to sleep.   Once the bottle was empty, she opened her eyes - Holly was still looking down at her lovingly.

  "H-Holly?" Suzy whispered. "I... I..." Before she could finish her sentence, she was wetting herself. Suzy squirmed as she sat beside Holly, but Holly didn't move away - she kept her arm hugged tightly around her. 

  "It's okay, chook - you have your diaper, remember?" Holly lifted Suzy's t-shirt gingerly, revealing the pink towel she had wrapped her in earlier. "See?"  

Suzy looked down past her bellybutton - she squirmed as the last of the warm piss spread through the towel, moistening the insides of her thighs, and darkening the middle of her makeshift diaper. She whimpered as she finished wetting herself, worried that she might be punished for it. She lifted a finger to her pouted lip as her eyes began to water.   "I'm s-sorry, Howwy..."

  "Shh, sweetheart, it's okay," Holly comforted her, patting her shoulder and helping her stand up from the bed. "How about a bath, huh? Let's get you squeaky clean, and then put on your favorite PJs!" Holly held out her hand for Suzy to take - after a moment and a self-pitying sniffle, Suzy couldn't help but nod and go along with Holly's suggestion. Suzy took her motherly friend's hand and let her lead her to the tub. "Good girl. Let's go!"   

Holly knelt beside the tub to turn on the hot water, and squeezed in a generous amount of bubble bath solution as she waited for the tub to fill. Suzy sat nearby on the closed lid of the toilet, swinging her legs cheerfully. The velvety, pink bubbles blossomed in the tub, and Holly shut off the water as it reached the edge.  

"Okay, arms up!" Holly instructed Suzy, who was fully enjoying the perks of being a little. Suzy stuck her arms in the air dramatically as Holly pulled her t-shirt inside out, over her head; Holly then unfastened her pink diaper and tossed it into the hamper, along with the t-shirt. "Good job; okay, let's get in your bath now..." She held out her hand for Suzy to take, steadying her steps over the edge of the bathtub as she sat down in the foam. The bubbles expanded to her shoulders - some pieces broke off and floated up and over her head - and Suzy laughed loudly with sheer joy. Seeing her joy was contagious; cupping her hand, Holly gathered a generous pile of bubbles and plopped it atop Suzy's head. Suzy looked up and squealed, admiring her bubble-hat.  

"Look at all the bubbles!" Suzy cried, eyes wide with wonder.   

"You're the bubble princess, little toot!" Holly laughed along with her. She looked lovingly at Suzy, whose cheeks were now a bright shade of red from the hot bath and had bubbles streaked through her wet hair. "Now... do you want to wear your buggy PJs?" Holly lead the question with eyebrows raised, already knowing the answer to what she asked.  

Suzy thought for a moment, biting her lip and thinking about her emerald-green pajamas - a soft cotton button-down shirt and pair of drawstring pants with little butterflies and caterpillars dotted on them - and shook her head. "Noooo..." 

  "How about your princess PJs?" - A lilac, crushed velvet babydoll with dainty swoops of lace lining the hem.   

"Nooo..." Suzy shook her head, waiting for Holly to suggest her very favorite pajamas.  

"...What about your kitty cat kigu?"   

"Yes, yes! I wanna wear my kigu, Howwy." Suzy cried, picturing the cozy, tan onesie with the cat-eared hood and the long tail that swung from the back. It even had a little golden bell around the neck that jingled when Suzy crawled around in it. "Will you put it on me? I need help with the buttons..."

  "Of course I'll help you," Holly chuckled, reaching over to wipe some bubbles from Suzy's rosy cheek. "Let's finish your bath first, and then we'll put it on."  

Holly bathed Suzy, making sure her mind was taken off of wetting herself earlier, and let Suzy have her fill of playing with the massive bubbles before draining the tub. She washed her hair and scrubbed her makeup from her face, having given Suzy a classically cute rubber duck to occupy herself with while she did so. When she was finished, Holly grabbed a towel from the rack nearby and stuck her arm into the pink water; pulling the plug, they watched the water and bubbles gently swirl down the drain until only a trail was left on the tub floor. 

  "Alright, toot, let's dry off..." Holly patted the towel over Suzy's soapy skin before wrapping it around her long hair. Suzy had given her cat kigurumi to Holly for her to wash - with all the cosplays she crafted, Holly was very good at laundering intricate costumes - and Holly had it ready to wear, hanging in the guest room. She scurried in and out of the guest bedroom, returning to the bathroom with Suzy's cat kigurumi in hand. When Suzy saw it, she clapped with glee, then reached out to take it from her.   "S-Slow down, careful!" Holly laughed as Suzy practically tried to jump into it. She carefully held the kigu open as Suzy stepped in one unsteady foot at a time, pulled it up her arms and over her shoulders, and fastened the shiny brown buttons down the front of it. "There," Holly beamed, tucking Suzy's hair under the whimsical cat-eared hood. Suzy flashed a toothy grin right back, turning to look in the mirror to see herself. "Ready for bed?" Holly gently asked, holding out her hand.   

Suzy nodded, the ears on her hood flopping. "I'm sleepy now..." she yawned, unsuccessfully trying to cover her mouth. 

They walked together back to the bedroom, arm in arm, as Holly sang a song she made up off the top of her head. After tucking Suzy into bed, Holly kissed her on the forehead. "Night-night, little birb."   "Night-night..." Suzy yawned again, bigger this time, and snuggled down into the layers of covers.


End file.
